Sucked Into a Movie? Must Be Dreaming
by ViciousViper15
Summary: When two girls end up in the Mortal Kombat Movie, they have to fight their way out. What lies ahead? read and find out...Chap. 3 up! Rated T for Language and Violence, mostly Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat, the movie or Florida. I do own the people not in the movie or game.**

**Chapter 1: Wow...**

" Come on Vanessa!! You already beat me five times!! Give me a break!" My friend yelled. It is true that I kicked her pale ass five times at Mortal Kombat: Armageddon with Ermac but still I barely listen to her and snapped Kitana's pretty little neck. The game ended up going out along with the rest of the plugged electronics is the house due to a heavy storm outside but I didn't care. I carefully lit all the candles in the house with my mom's lighter I stole from her. " Hey Vanessa, Do you still have your laptop?" She asked.

" I did Jolene, but my parents took it from me because my brother said I was looking at porn." I said nonchalantly. " But Vanessa, your parents and your brother aren't here." Jolene said smartly.

So we ended up finding my laptop in a giant dented pot my parents never cook from, practically ran to my room, dive-bomb the bed and went to Youtube. There I found the first Mortal Kombat Movie and clicked it. Half-way through Sonya's and Kano's fight the video froze along with the computer for no reason and I had to shut down the laptop. " Hey Jolene" I said lightly slapping her arm," Ya wanna play around with my hair extensions?".

" Sure Vi-Vi." And off we went.

We found the extensions and clipped them on and looked at our selfs in the mirror. " Do you think Bright blue or Red?" Jolene asked lifting up said extentions to her platinum blonde hair.

" Blue's better. It suites you. Plus you know the equation." I said, pulling the bright red extension out of her hand.

"What 'equation'?" Jolene asked dumbly.

" Its pretty simple Jo-Jo -"

"Don't call me that."

"What ever. Like I was saying, the equation is this 'Red equals to Ermac as pink is to Mileena.'" I explained, clipping all of the reds in my hair. After we were done we looked in the mirror some more.

All different shades of red was in my dark brown hair. Bright red, dark red, pale and all. The same went for Jolene but kept hers with bright blue at the bangs and dark in the back. _Damn_ I thought, _I look sexy_. All together there were about eight in my hair and four in Jolene's.

We went back in my room to find the laptop open. I then found a pair of red-stitched leather gloves and various beakers, test tubes and different bottles with elixirs and potions in it concealed in a blue plaid utility belt near the laptop. Knowing Jolene, she grabbed the belt while I grabbed the leather gloves. Then I felt a sickening feeling wash over me. I looked around but it got even worse. I remember was a blue-ish purple thing start to suck the already unconscious Jolene in. The last thing I took before blacking out is grabbing a small rose shape music box, Acoustic guitar and a flute.

I woke up with commotion and such. I picked my head up and open my eyes to find a pier with sparks flying and people rushing here and there. I then thought about where Jolene is. It didn't take long for me to find her talking to some Asian dude, working on a pipe or something, speaking Chinese. I got myself up and whipped the invisible dirt off of me. I also noticed that I still had the gloves on. I also had my flute in a red-studded belt. I looked at my outfit as well._ I don't remember wearing this _I thought surprised, looking at the red stitched and studded Tripp pants,_ I don't even have this outfit!_ I got over my shock and looked over my other accessories. It included a fish-net top under a normal white work shirt with plaid going over the side, the gloves, and with red plaid high-tops just for kicks. It also had a balance to it, even though my naturally wavy hair had red extensions in it. I ran over to Jolene and looked at her outfit. It consisted of a knee-long white trench coat with blue plaid down the sides, the belt stayed the same and she had regular jean capris with a baby blue top. The shoes were almost like mine but were blue and were low-tops. Her hair was up in a bun with her reading glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"Vanessa, you're not going to belive this." Jolene said looking over me

"What?" I asked impatiently, I always hated her guessing games.

"Were in Hong Kong, ring a bell?" Jolene said. I was about to answer that when it clicked. Hong Kong, the pier. oh my gosh...

" We're in the Movie? as in the Mortal Kombat Movie?" I whispered so no one would hear. I stared into Jolene's blue orbs as she looked in my green one's, looking for an answer.

" We might have to go in the boat and compete in the tournament." She stared at my blank face, then I finally said after a minute of painfull silence,

" Fine. If anyone hurt you, I'll kick there ass."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Kombat movie or anything else. I do own the people not in the movie.**

_**Chapter 2: Discovery**_

We waited until the boat came up and got on when no one noticed. After two seconds on the boat..."Well... isn't this just grand?" I said sarcastically, plopping down on one of the crates.

"Vanessa! Honestly, can't you be--" Jolene started until I cut her off.

"Patient? 'Patience is a virtue'. Yea, yea, yea..." I scoffed and started swinging my legs like a three-year-old.

"Can't you act your age for once!" Jolene screamed, oblivious to the group of three heading towards us.

"I do. I just act it out in an immature manner thats all." I replied calmly. Mostly I would start tapping my nails on something but I hadn't do that in four years so kicking works. Jolene just stomped and walked off. _Is it her 'month' yet? Ah well... _I thought, kicking up my legs on a near by crate. Then I felt a soft poke on my hip. I looked down and seen my flute. _What is my fl- _then it hit me like a ton of bricks, _where the hell is my guitar?!_ I stood up abruptly, and searched around for it. I looked everywhere! I even had to check my little pocket. I then felt a thud every time I turned. I let out a relived sigh and flipped it around, and started stringing the cords. After awhile, two minutes actually, it started to sound like crap. So what do you think I took out? My flute. Usually people would think I played the drum or at least a big instrument but my back was already in pain the second I put the bass drum on. So I got assigned to the flute. Anyway, I started playing a song, in this case it was 'Sorrow and Sadness' from Naruto. I only got up to the middle when the high pitch ended up making my normal functions go out of control. _I should stop, otherwise I might pass out _again. I stopped playing and took a nice quick nap, which ended up to be a hour long but woke up along many others apparently. I streched and went to find Jolene, while kicking random combatants out of my way. If any one looked at me wrong, I kicked them in the face and gave them a hard gaze. I found her not that far actually. She was looking out at the water below, the waves crashing into the boat. I walk behind her and tried to start a conversation. "So..." I started,"did you sleep well?". Nothing, so I tried again.

"Um...Isn't this a nice boat?" _Smooth Vanessa, real smooth_. I still got nothing out of her. I looked at her face and seen a vacant-look on her face. I waved a hand on front of her. Nope. I got an idea.. I thought mischievously. I took off her glasses and slipped it into one of my pockets. Then she snapped out of it.

"What?" she asked.

"Did you sleep good last night?" I repeated really slowly. All I got was a playful glare and a soft punch in my right arm.

"Hey where's your glasses?" I pointed out. Jolene then got into panic mode and started looking around her stuff for it. While she was having a panic attack, I was laughing and dancing around inside. I then took it out of my pocket and waved it in front of her.

" Ya lookin' for 'dis?" I only talk like that when I'm teasing around and stuff. Her head snapped up and started fuming.

"Come on Vanessa!! This isn't a joke to me!"She hollered

" Was ta me." I commented, raising my arm higher so she couldn't reach. I was taller than her by three whole inches, which gave me an advantage.

"I don't care! Give it back!" She just kept screaming and fussing until an ear-drum popped and I gave it back to her. I also noted that almost half of the fighters here had a rude awakening and headache. Aren't they lucky. I started pushing and shoving to get out of the rickety ship into a smaller one. Oh and guess what? The main three were on the boat. If you don't know the three that I guess your not much Mortal Kombat fan. Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, and Liu Kang, those three. Once at the beach I ran to the front of the ship, also minding that Cage had too many luggage and lightly tapped him, rephrase that, pushed him and jumped off the boat, into land. It was music to my ear to hear a small cry and a splash afterwards. I helped Jolene and started talking." Hey I got a question Jolene." I stated.

"What?"

"How did two fifteen-year-olds end up in their favorite movie?"I explained our predicament to her.

"I actually have no idea really."Jolene is the geinius in our group. Originally there were three, but she broke us off after I went into a coma. I guess she couldn't take having her friend in a never-ending dream, unable to talk to her.

"It's still a shame that Ashlyn left us."Jolene's mood sadden at the mention of her name.

"Yea." My voice was dry, I was about to cry. Ashlyn was the prettiest one and the 'comic relief'in the group. But after the coma, everything changed. She took on hard drugs and alcohol, which ended her up in a revival camp or something. We got to see her, but that was four years ago also. She would always nag about my finger tapping. I gave a small laugh as I remembered our first meeting.

_Flashback_

_I was eleven-years-old when I found Ashlyn. Jolene was my friend since fourth grade and we both felt a missing link in our group. Once we found Ashlyn, everything snapped into place. But it wasn't easy for me making friends with her. "Hi! I'm Ashlyn!"she said in our Detention room. I looked at her and scoffed. _Another prep...great _I thought and tapped my nails on the desk. But after her constant nagging about my finger tapping, Jolene came in." Hey Vanessa!" Jolene said. Back then, Jolene wasn't that pretty. She had acne every where and her two front teeth stuck out of her lips. She didn't noticed Ashlyn until she cleaned her glasses."Oh, Hi, I'm Jolene. Nice to meet you." Jolene stuck out her hand and Ashlyn took it. About a month later I sorta warmed up to her. I would talk to her, then shut her off. But one thing she absolutley hated was...Mortal Kombat. That really stung us." I dont get it. It's about fighting and blood and ew! I don't like Moral Combat."_

_"It's __**Mortal Kombat**__!!" Jolene and I stated._

_"Whatever." Ashlyn started to put on her 'bands for her braces. But through thick and thin, we stuck together...until that one night..._

_End_

"Vanessa? Are you ok?" Jolene's voice brought me back.

"Hmm...yea?" I said.

"We have to, well, go." She stated, using her hand to point to the long, staircase.

"Ok. I was just going through old times..."I replied, grabbing my red and black plaid bag." Let's go already!" I laughed as she tried to keep up with me. But too bad that i knew would be hell after this.

**A/N: yea there were depressing parts but hey, it's actually reality. the flute thing always happen to me. I listen to someone or myself playing the flute and when there's always a high note it hurts. please review. I'd apreciate it. it's not good but atleast its better that my last chapter, I hope.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Kombat movie or anything else. I do own the people not in the movie. If I did, I would have made it more bloody. I also don't own Hot Topic or any other things that may be said, but I do own Vanessa and Jolene.**

_Authors Notes: I'm __**VERY**_ Sorry for not posting as soon. with school and my old computer blew up and I had to change it, causing me to lose the chapter I was doing but this is an improvement.

**Chapter 3: Discovery**

After walking half the way up the stairs, which, quite frankly, isn't as awesome as it looks in the movie, I got tired. One of the guys tried to shove Jolene out of his way. He didn't try to cut anyone after that to put it lightly. I pushed many people to get Jolene and I to an open space on the stairs. Once we finally got off the endless stairs, I found a great place to sit and Jolene was the one to point out the little posse sitting near us so Jolene, being the social Butterfly she is, which is odd since my name means Butterfly, she decided to introduce us. "Hi," she said, breaking any chain of thoughts, or lack of,"I'm Jolene.". Everyone gave her a 'hello' and a hand shake to go with it. While Jolene was shaking hands with the others, I was peered around the place.

To be honest, it wasn't half bad. The candles set off the right mood and the food was good too, but the fact that I was being watched was getting to me. A light tap to my shoulder sent me out of my daze. "Vanessa, why don't you introduce yourself to the others?" sounded alot more like a command then a question.

"Hmm, okay. I'm Vanessa if you didn't hear well. I'm protective of my friend here," I stated, pointing to Jolene, " and if you harm her in anyway, shape, or form, I'll gut you like a fish."

They glanced at each other quickly but I seen the worried glances in their eyes, not much but it was there. Johnny Cage decided to speak up first.

"I'm Johnny Cage." He stuck out his hand for a handshake. I let out a long sigh inward and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Johnny Cage." Art was after and then it was Sonya. Liu Kang was after and then he started looking at Kitana. Psh, like I care. A few seconds after the introduction, the guys dressed in only Grey skirts like pants and a reddish-orange towel wrapped around their head was forming a line. I was prepared when this would happen and made sure that Jolene followed suite with a leg higher than the other one. Just then Shang Tsung spoke."Welcome, you're here to compete in Mortal Kombat," he paused for a second and looked around,"Tomorrow morning the great combat begins."

_uh-huh, great, yea right_. I thought as he gave his speech.

"Some of you will even have the distinct honor and..._pleasure_ to face Prince Goro,"

_Oh good lord. I hate it when he say that part,sounds like a pedo but eh, he kinda is_

"our reigning champion. You all are witnesses to the greatest turning points in the history of your planet. Treasure these moments," He paused for semi-drama,"as if they were your last."

I completely shut down all senses I had until the table flipping began. As the men ran towards us, I got into position. As soon as the men reached the table, Jolene and I got up and away from the table and the men. Sub-Zero walked down the stairs all high-and-mighty and got into his fighting position. I knew that the other people would look at the retarded turban guy but I kept my eyes focused on Sub-Zero. I knew what would happen and at the exact time it would happen. As I predicted every small movement from Sub-Zero, took small side glances at the guy I now dubbed as Sniffles. I looked over at the other combatants and noticed one staring at me lecherously. _Bastard._ I thought as I flipped him off. The sound of Ice shattering snapped my head in the direction of the noise. I didn't want to hear anything else so I tuned out. I felt a familiar grip on my shoulder, I knew Jolene wanted me to follow Johnny, Sonya, and Liu. Soon, I ended up meeting with the others."What are you two doing?" Sonya questioned us.

"What does it look like were doing?" I replied.

She gave me a stern look and returned it back to her. After another long walk I found myself having to nearly bump into Sonya if Jolene didn't pull me back in time. "Sonya, you go ahead and find out what that was. Liu and I will stay right here." Johnny whispered. I rolled my eyes and slapped the back of Johnny's head.

I soon found myself in a small but comfortable crouch trying to be careful with all of the beakers and test tubes on Jolene's belt from clacking together. the whole bit of the pointless conversation bored me half to sleep. I'm not a person who looks at there environment oh so much. When Jolene tapped my shoulder twice, I knew at what time to steadily walk away but even then, the noise of the others footsteps was heard. As we ditched out of the place, Johnny stopped us. "Wait a minute, I don't remember this" I looked back and forth to adjust to the darkness.

"Hey look, over there," he paused as we seen a torchlight illuminate Kitana's face for a brief second as she turned back,"That has to be Princess Kitana." Liu then looked at us and stated" She has to be helping us.". Although I was happily obliged to follow Liu and ditch the others, I wasn't so lucky.

Sonya's gaze nearly floored me to the ground. Not in fear, oh no, but I knew that if I moved that it would earn me a boring as **hell** lecture from Jolene or Sonya.

Finally after about a painful silence after Liu left, Sonya turned to us. "What is it with you two?" she finally questioned. Jolene looked at her funny.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean about you and Vanessa. Ever since we met the two of you, you were practically inseparable."I decided to cut in.

"I've known Jo-Jo for many years. Now, were closer than twins, we know what's each others strong points and weaknesses are."

"That doesn't answer-" She started but I interrupted her.

" I didn't finish. As I was saying, our bond is stronger than most others. we know what's going on in the others mind, we know how to send signals to the others brain by a simple glance or touch. Jolene isn't much of a fighter as I am, she's the defense that I somewhat lack. And it's vice-versea with her. It's almost like were one person but in two bodies. Sure, we have our moments where were headbutting at eachother but were normal like that. Do you catch my drift now?" I ended with one arm hanging while the other was at my hip. Johnny looked at me quizzically for a second but I shook it off. Jolene broke the tension in the air

"Well now, let's go find Liu Kang". As we were walking we heard Liu's scream and rushed over to help him. I lacked good eyesight from staring at the sun too much when I was younger. We found him on the floor wiping his eye from Reptile's acid spit. As Johnny lifted Liu up, I glanced at Jolene and at that exact moment when her eyes looked at mine.

We knew we were in something bigger than we could handle.

Jolene hand slipped into mine as worry etched on her face. I gave a reassuring smirk and a squeeze for added support. We let our hands go as we followed the others.

Webs upon webs was sticking to Jolene's coat so she took it off. I would have done the same but as I was wearing a fishnet top and a white work shirt over it, it wasn't happening. As we entered the large room filled with candles and a long table in the middle, foot steps was heard descending down the stairs. Jolene quickly took action as she grabbed one of the test tubes with a greenish clear liquid in it. I manage to steal a look at the label 'Saurian Spit' as one guy was running towards me. I studied every movement as quickly as I could and striked. I did a swift uppercut to his abdomen and kicked him back into a group of the other men. I dodged another with a spear and knocked him off his feet and whacked him upside the head with the end with the staff. I fought two other men and joined sides with Jolene. "So," I started, Jolene ducked and gave me the opportunity to knock away the men close to Jolene,"How many did you get?"

"Only one." she huffed as she threw some of the contents of the beaker at one of them. I went to whack one but he grabbed the end of the staff and tried to jerk it away from me. I mustered all the strength I had and flung him across the room. _Damn_, I thought,_ I'm stronger than I originally thought_.Jolene's gaze broke me out of my thoughts."Just how I like them, dumb and ugly."

"Piece of cake."Johnny said, leaning on the staff he held.

"Piece of cake, huh?" Liu said, and the argument began. As I expected at the exact second, a sound broke them up. Everyone looked to see Raiden clapping at the stairs. as he stopped clapping, he stated "Brilliant, absolutely brilliant. So why don't you show me what you plan on doing about," Raiden's head turned slightly,"them.". Everyone looked at more men with sharper weapons, they all gave a untied roar.

As three men were steadily heading towards the three, I walked towards them also with Jolene at my heels. Raiden made a sound an stuck up his pointer finger. As soon as Jolene and I was with the group, Raiden formed electricity as the tip of the finger, "I don't think so." he gave a small laugh and the electricity gone to his eyes. As he got up, the other men backed up. I knew Jolene was still behind me and I gave her a light tap on the hand and she slightly lessened up a bit. He looked at us for a quick second but continued to walked in front of our little group and the men separated into two. I moved Jolene and I in front of Johnny due to the fact that the men close as soon as he stepped in."Vanessa," Jolene whispered lowly so no one would hear,"You know this would get harder from this point on."

"I know," I whispered back,"You have to be in my sights at all time then. I'm not risking lose you again."

"you won't Vi-Vi."

"Just making sure." I also added,"Are you sure because I'm positive that you would bail the second blood will be shed." I laughed silently as Jolene mocked a hurt look and slapped my arm.

I went through my belt and found only small things that were in a glass jar the size of my hand. I grabbed the hairbrush and brushed my platinum blonde hair. I had the feeling that something was amiss. I took out the small compact mirror and looked at my reflection. My pale, near flawless mature face glowed when the small sunlight hit it. The glasses framed my bright deep blue eyes. I looked at my hair and noticed that Vanessa's blue extensions were still in my tied up hair. I lift my right hand to unclip it but there wasn't a clip to touch. My eyes widened as a thought entered my head. _The extensions must have merged into my real hair or my scalp! _I stopped for a second and realized the situation. My hand holding the mirror dropped it and flew to my mouth, covering it. I grabbed the compact before it hit the ground, rushed over to Vanessa and shook her furiously, only due to the fact she sleeps like a rock if I don't.

"Wha- Jolene what is it?" She spoke in a dry voice. I shoved the mirror in her hands and forced her to look at herself. "Jolene, I don't get it," She stated," do I have dirt on my face or what?"

"No," I pointed at her hair,"look at what I'm _pointing_ at!!"

She got the point and looked at it. Her face was indifferent. she just sat there looking at her hair in the reflection.

"And your point is?" she questioned, "I knew this from day one. I was hoping you found out some time earlier."

My jaw almost unhinged as the words slipped out of her mouth. We both got up and did our normal things; I looked and memorized every bottle, test tube and beaker while Vanessa just mess around with her outfit. I _was_ shocked at first when I woke up at the peer, and in these clothes to say the least. I am thankful for who or what ever changed my attire before I came here. The sterile white trench coat, the baby blue top with a light colored caprices that end a few inches short of where my coat ended matched my personality; clean and bright. Vanessa's outfit was odd, in a way. For example; Her top. It was a simple white work top over a fishnet top that ended where her simple black red-stitched fingerless gloves were. Her pants are my biggest concern. They look like the expensive pants you'd get from Hot Topic. They were black with red bordering the zippers, two placed near her hip and two useless zippers that goes vertically from the loose pant leg end. I just so happened to notice that she wore bright red high tops, while I wore bright blue low tops. The shoes didn't match the color palette of the designated outfit but I like the shoes, they were comfy.

I stretched and looked for Sonya. I found her along with Johnny but not Liu. Sounds of wood against wood was heard. _I guess he's fighting_ I thought and yawned slightly. " Hey Vanessa," Johnny greeted giving me an award winning smile,"How was your morning?"

"Decent, in a way." I bluntly stated, looking at Jolene for a split second.

"Oh." He remained silent for a few second and asked"How did you get your hair that way?"

"Wha-,"I looked at him like he was a retarded person until I thought about the extensions,"I colored it, apparently."

"Yes I know that, but how did you get it like that, all dark and bright in every strip?"

"Bleach," I stated grabbing one of the nearest bright red locks,"and good maintenance."

He nodded and watched Liu fight the other guy. The sound of the guy's ribcage breaking earned a small gasp from Jolene. She barely touched my shoulder, but I felt her shaking slightly. I quickly and quietly slip from view with Jolene. No one seen us leave, I could have said if I didn't have the feeling of being fucking watched!

I turned the corner gripping Jolene's hand tightly, plopped down on one of the nearby stones-taking Jolene with me and let out a heavy sigh."Vanessa," Jolene said, looking at me like a concerned mother,"are you bugged about something?"

"I'm perfectly fine Jolene except the fact that Whats-His-Name was stalking us," I replied pointing behind me, my thumb a few centimeters to the right. The sound of chuckling broke the tension of the place. I didn't have to turn around to find out the person.

"Well aren't you two just a batch of happiness?"

I put on a straight face and turned around, looking at the face of Raiden. Jolene already knew what my face read; _'Say that again and I __**will**__ hurt you'_. He pushed my threatening face aside. He was about to say something but I held up a lone finger that wasn't my middle.

"I'm asking this once and only once,"I pulled up a pissed off face,"why the **hell** are we here?"

"Why would you suspect that I would know?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to stay calm,"You are the God of Thunder, we are just normal adolescents, what in hell do you think that we got here?"

Raiden then got an reasoning look"Quite true _but_,"he said but and he stretched it; That ain't good,"What if you two done it yourself? The two of you are smarter for teenagers your age to be able to make a portal and go through it."

Jolene slapped on the stone she was sitting on and winced, holding her hand. I rolled my eyes and looked at her.

"Yes, Jolene go ahead."

She shook her head and looked at Raiden.

"How would you know that it was a portal AND the fact that we were smart in the first place?"

Raiden chuckled and shook his head.

"Your intelligence was better than I thought, catching me there."

Jolene looked down slightly and gave him a small smile. I rolled my eyes. I don't do well with cuteness, **at all**. I sighed and looked at Raiden.

"Yea okay, we now know your the being that brought us here but my question is simple, _Why?_"I inhaled before continuing,"Why send _us_, we are just young adults. We all know what will happen!"

"Yes but I highly remember you one day thinking that 'what would happen if I was actually in the movie?'"

"That was ten years ago!"I shouted, couldn't help it,"Ten years it took you to answer that stupid wish!"

"You had to be the right age."Raiden was still calm,"If I had brought you here when you were younger, you would most likely be dead."

Jolene almost hit her hand on the stone again if I didn't catch it.

"Yes Jolene, go ahead and talk. We're not in school."

She took her hand out of mine and talked to Raiden."Well, you said that ten years ago, she make a wish but how am I involved? I never heard of it until I moved to Florida and met Vanessa."

Raiden chuckled again. _What the hell is so funny?!_"Now, I got a question for you two."

I stood up and leaned on the stone statue."Shoot."

"How did you two meet?"

Okay, I'm interested now.

"We crashed into each other, Why?"

Raiden finally stood up and walked over to where we were. Thankfully nowhere close to us.

"What if I said that you two were fated to meet?"

I gave him a blank look"I'd say you're crazy."

"Ah, but it's true."

"Why then?"

"Because Vanessa," He then pointed to Jolene with one hand and me with his other,"Jolene is the key to living in here."He then brought the two finger together.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on!"

Raiden then cut in"Let me guess, you want to know why, don't you?"

I opened my mouth to say no but he was chuckled again"It doesn't take a genius like Jolene to know that but, like I said before you would have been dead without her."

"but why then now? Why did it have to be now?"Jolene pitched in before I could curse Raiden out.

"Okay,"I could tell by his voice that we _still_ weren't getting this,"What if I brought you here when you would have been, let's say, thirteen?"

"We would be dead?"

"No, you would still be alive, trust me, It's just that people wouldn't take you seriously."

"Well yea of coarse, why would people take teenagers seriously!?"

"But there is also the right timing," He added"I had to get you on your good yet bad days."

"Like a thunder storm, the good, and my Laptop freezing along with the electricity going out, the bad."I nodded slowly as it pieces together..._sorta_. Jolene nodded too as she got it.

"Now, aren't you suppose to watch the tournament?" Raiden's to smart for his own good.

"M'yea, see-ya later."

I dragged Jolene to where we entered but I forgot how to get back. I turned around and surprisingly, Raiden was still there."Down the hall and two lefts and a right."I nodded and let Jolene lead since I have bad memory with directions.

We wounded back to the area as Sonya snapped Kano's neck. I shoved a few people to make way to Johnny and the others. I stood next to them, about five seconds before he finally noticed me."Vanessa, where were you?"

"Around."I left it at that until I spoke."Liu won didn't he?"

"Yea how'd ya know? I didn't see you."

"Like I said, I was around plus the fact that the sound of ribs breaking surely does have death looming over huh?"

"Uh, yea."

I yawned again. Damn, I'm tired.

**A/N: Yo, sorry it sucks, I had this on since I first got the new computer and I reread it and fix it. Tell me if it's okay or not what ever, **_**NO**__** FLAMES**_** though.**


End file.
